


Coffee And Angel Cake- A Crowley x Aziraphale smut fanfic

by CrumpetsAndTea



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumpetsAndTea/pseuds/CrumpetsAndTea
Summary: Aziraphale is shocked at the unholy thoughts he’s had about his demon lunch-mate and companion and tries to cut off contact. But is this something he is allowed to choose by himself and will Crowley let him? Has the angel Aziraphale bit off more than he can chew?





	1. Coffee With A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi this is my first fanfic on here please be nice but even if the grammar is terrible. Also if you like this fanfic please check out my second fanfic “Life Can Be Sweet - Crowley X Aziraphale smut fanfic” these two stories are not connected but you might enjoy that fanfic too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what. I nearly lost this entire fanfic when my phone started to glitch and deleted my writing in my notes. So note to self never leave all your fanfic writing in the note app on your phone Thank fudge I had multiple versions saved in different random apps. P.S I love Good Omens.

Sinful, the words clung to his mouth like a cup of bitter coffee staining his mind with its immoral aftertaste. 

“You should not be thinking this way Aziraphale” he said to himself under his breath scolding himself quite greatly.  
“Is everythin’ alright angel cake?” Came the deep baritone voice of his companion. 

He looked up to answer and he drank in the demon Crowley’s face like an alcoholic given a sip of whiskey burning in his stomach was the tender flames of lust.

Oh but why does he have to look so marvellous? And he called me Angel cake he thought to himself giddily a warmth rushing to his cheeks. 

Dressed from head to toe in black the man cut a very sleek figure, the clothes not flashy in the least but with excellent tailoring that made his suit cling to his body like a second skin, those dark sunglasses always hiding the expression or such a devious creature. 

He wondered what it would be like for those yellow eyes to look at him and only him. What he wouldn’t give to taste such a ma-  
“Angel?” The man questioned tilting his head shocking him out of his daydream and he licked his lips quite nervously. 

“I yes I’m quite alright.” He says the tips of his ear as red as apples.  
“Listen if it’s not comfortable here Angel we can-“ the rest of the what the demon said was lost on the poor angel as very long elegant fingers was gently pressed over his own hand sending shivering caressing up his arm like electricity. 

His mouth went dry instantly as though he had consumed the entire Sahara desert as an entree with his devil fruit cake. A soft temptation licked as his mind as he gently stroked one fingers absent minded over the Demons finger enjoying the soft skin. 

To anyone else this wouldn’t have been noticeable but the shame of the act burned brightly in Aziraphale’s body, he instantly shot up stunning the rest of the cafe. “I c-can’t do this Crowley.” 

He whipped away guilt seeping in his stomach, as he went sauntering towards the very narrow hallway speed walking at an alarming pace. Well that’s that then, he won’t ever talk to me again after this. 

A strange sadness started to spread like ice in his veins, even as he barely squeezed past humans in the hallway. He had almost reached the Janitors closet where he had planned to make a swift exit when a hand roughly grabbed his hand yanking him quite roughly against the wall.

“Now hang on a minute Angel.” Due to the nature of the hallway he was jammed against the wall and Crowley who held his wrist quite roughly. Neither moved for a second there chests almost touching and now that he was this close Aziraphale could smell him, he was all liquorice and Cardamom seeds, black coffee and cigarettes so strong he could almost faint. 

“If you’re going to go storming off love at least have the decency to wipe your mouth.” Aziraphale could now feel the texture of some left over cake clinging stubbornly to his upper lip and tried to lick it off his lips quite frustratedly, a beat passed and he was sure he looked ridiculous he wanted to cry and felt it welling up In this throat he took one look at Crowley and was stunned at what he saw. 

There was a million and one different ways he could have stopped this, he could have pushed Crowley away, yelled for help, teleported himself to the very end of the world and promptly jump off for daring to be apart of something so wicked but neither of those solutions came to mind for what happened next. 

“Seeing as you can’t do it yourself angel cake let me help.” Warm lips scorched his mouth violently demanding, a needy warm chest grated against his briefly. 

Those wonderful lips wrapped around his making Aziraphale close his eyes in the utmost pleasure. “Mmm mmm mmm” Sounds he had never heard himself make was swallowed up by the demons lips which kissed him with a bruising desperation. 

A sneaky snake-like tongue forcing itself between his heavenly lips.  
That’s when the flavour exploded in his mouth as a tongue brushed insistently against his, the sweetest torture of bitter tiramisu, lemons and whiskey, he tasted like roasted almonds and blue cheese. A banquet of savoury delights. 

Aziraphale almost melted under his tongue being stroked to such pleasure. “Mmm nnn mmm C-Crowley s-stop it!” 

He whimpered feeling a determined hand brush against his vest the top button popping open. It felt like an eternity before those delectable lips left his gasping for air. “S-stop it” he murmured weakly, his heart was beating so fast he was sure Crowley could hear it. 

The hand around his wrist tightened pinning it above his head and holding him firmly in place as the demon in front of him hissed. “Come off it Angel cakes you’ve been looking at me like I’m a blooming piece of steak all afternoon don’t act as though you don’t want me to strip you of this ridiculous...” The Demon Crowley’s eyebrows furrowed. “Shirt? Virt?” 

The angel tried to slap away at one of Crowley’s wondering hands that had found itself close to the buttons of his clothes. “It’s a vest! And a very good one!” The angel stated rather indignantly. Shame coiled in his stomach as he was face to face with the man he wished above anything to just touch him. 

A shudder ran through him as he felt something thick and hard pressing against his thigh whatever he was going to say died in his throat as the demon leaned forward grasping the collar of his vest. “You’ve had your desert angel, I haven’t had mine yet.” A wet tongue slid up the side of his neck. 

All he managed was a squeak as the world shifted around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t forget to give Kudos and comments I really love Good Omens (The Tv series yet to read the book but I heard it’s brilliant) so I hope I can contribute to this growing fandom with my writing. Please enjoy.


	2. What’s It To Be Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m posting an earlier chapter than I usually would due to life business I wanted to get this out quicker than usual please excuse the spelling mistakes. Love CrumpetsAndTea. This also means the next chapter might take longer but thanks for understanding Angel Cakes.

He was pushed back and bounced onto a very comfortable bed with linen sheets and a burgundy throw over the top he recognised the sleek design of Crowley’s apartment.

“Now l-lets be reasonable Crowley” he began holding his hand out in front of him to fend off any attacks. But Crowley was already undoing his tie. “P-please Crowley there are r-reasons we c-can’t just, t-they’re watching....”

A smug smile appeared on the demons face “They’re distracted by a minor inconvenience.”The demon answered back chuckling slightly as his tie was tossed aside without a hint of elegance and the click clack of shoes hitting the floor signified the rate in which Crowley was undressing. 

“Heavens forbid by what?” Concern seeped into his features as Crowley crawled over the top of him the Angels hand pressed against his chest as he was pushed further on his back Crowley caging him between his strong arms and legs.

“Minor Inconvenience that sudden Earthquake in Japan” The jacket was already on the floor and all that was left was some dress pants and a very loose fitting linen shirt which did far too much justice to his figure much to the angels grievance. 

“Heavens you cant just create a catastrophe so you can canoodle with the enemy I ju-“ Suddenly the buttons on his best popped exposing the very thin undershirt he had on painting his cheeks red from the sudden exposure.

“I’d do it for less babe.” 

A soft whine escaped the Angels mouth as a hot open kisses was pressed against his clothed chest making him arch his back, he didn’t even have the energy to argue when his shoes was removed. “C-Crowley o-oh my!” 

He exclaimed loudly shuddering weakly as the demons outer thigh was pressed dangerously close to his clothed cock.

His breathing becoming uneven as the demons sunglasses lowered revealed his gorgeously yellow eyes a rough hand clutched the side of Angels body pulling him upwards so he dizzyingly pressed into the demons body not a bone or muscle out of place as they slotted together.

Aziraphale closed his eyes his hands clinging to the shirt of the demon and bunching it up.  
“Aziraphale” A rough hand ran itself gently through the angels blonde curls contently. This was the very first time Aziraphale had ever heard the angel say his name from the demon Crowley’s lips before, it was always angel cakes, babe, love and a strange warmth bloomed in his chest. “Look at me.” 

His eyes snapped open and what he saw in Crowley’s eyes frightened him, a lust more fiery than the very pits of hell stared back and a panic rose in the angels chest at the sheer intensity. “S-stop this madness, p-please.” His hands splayed out on the demons chest and his eyes looking up at him in a silent plea. 

“I can’t, not when you look at me like that.” He grabbed the poor angels chin and tilted it slightly. “... only look at me this way.” A silence passed between them. He’s not going to stop this, the thought came like a dam bursting and flooding out Aziraphale’s ability to stay calm. 

“L-let me go Crowley! This is wrong!” He pushed weakly at the demons chest which likened to a brick wall. His struggling in vain and twisted against the demons body making his chest scrape against Crowley’s, the heat of the demons body stroking a fire in the angels stomach.

His his outer thighs tantalisingly stroking against Crowley’s inner thighs his hands accidentally stroking and caressing, his fingers gently scraping against the rough fabric his struggle making his body unintentionally to rub quite erotically against the demon who let out a rather low groan that even made Aziraphale blush. “W-wait I wasn’t trying to- I ju-“ 

A harsh cry came out of the angel as the demon descended on his neck quite viciously teeth biting and marking the poor man underneath who squirmed and whimpering crying out lustfully as those teeth came down on his soft skin. His hands scraping and clawing quite despairingly at the demons back who just seemed encouraged by the action leaving the poor angel in a withered mess.

Soft nips at his jawline made Aziraphale crumble underneath the demons administration, his breathing as jagged as rocks at the bottom of a waterfall, his hands like claws almost animalistic against the wonderful demons shirt. His chest rising and falling rapidly as pain and pleasure mixed quite intoxicatingly, the bites soothed by a wicked tongue which seemed to encourage and nurse the bruising of the bites. 

Crowley didn’t give him a second to think and the angels mind was a cob web of sensory pleasures, all he could focus on was what bites Crowley was about to scatter on his skin, how lewdly that tongue could stroke the very dips of his collar bone and the dizzying sense of bliss that settled over his tired body. 

Crowley softly kissed one bite before drawing back to look at his Angel. 

Aziraphale who never had a single gold curl out of place was laying there wide eye’d his vest was scrunched up, his bow tie crooked, his hair a mess, his neck covered in all manners of bites. A well and truly different angel from the one Crowley was used to seeing.

He marked me Aziraphale thought to himself, wetly licking his lips in a nervous gesture. His neck hurt and the reason why left Aziraphale’s mind confused and dizzy his eyes glazed over from the sheer animalistic qualities that Crowley had displayed. His throat bobbed. 

A low growl of approval came from Crowley at being able to get the angel so disheveled.  
” Now Aziraphale you got two choices not that I’ll give you much of one, walk out of here unshagged and miserable to your book shop and your cold crumpets or be shagged so hard you won’t be able to walk away if you wanted to. What’s it to be love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give Kudos and comments they really make my day and drive me to write chapters more quickly. Also sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise to post the next chapter as quickly as I can it’s just unwritten/ not edited.


	3. HIATUS

Don’t worry I’m not going to stop writing this I just need some time to sort everything. Sorry everyone I’ve been really bogged down with work lately and haven’t had any time to to write I appreciate all you’re feed back but my health is really suffering trying to juggle a lot right now I will be sure to update as soon as I can. I’m very happy that you’ve all read and enjoyed my work. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. Thank you my angel cakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to give kudos and comment what you like. Thank you for all your support my Angel Cakes.


End file.
